The reason
by SalemaW
Summary: Après une dispute, Shuishi s'en va chez Hiro. Yuki regrette. Songfic.


**Crédits:** paroles à Hoobastank et personnages à l'auteur du manga!

Ce matin, je m'étais encore disputé avec cet idiot de Shuishi. Il voulait aller au cinéma avec moi. J'ai refusé. Il m'a supplié et je lui ai lancé mon manuscrit dessus. Il a commencé à pleurer et à faire son regard de chien battu. Je n'ai pas cédé et ai crié qu'il n'était qu'un gamin stupide et bruyant, que je ne voulais plus voir. J'y étais allé trop fort cette fois-ci. Il était parti en claquant la porte. La nuit vient de tomber et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Hiro m'a téléphoné. Shuishi allait rester chez lui quelques temps. J'ai hurlé dans le combiné que Shindô devait rentrer ce soir, mais le guitariste ne répondit pas et raccrocha.

Minuit sonna. Toujours aucun chanteur en vue. Je m'installai à mon bureau et inséra un CD dans la chaîne. Le silence me pesait tout à coup. J'avais choisi The reason d'Hoobastank. Les paroles me correspondaient bien. Je parlai à voix haute, comme si mon amant pouvait m'entendre.

**« I'm not a perfect person** (je ne suis pas une personne parfaite)

_Mon passé est si lourd et si sombre_

**There's many things I wish I didn't do** (il y a tant de choses que je n'aurais pas du faire)

_J'ai fait du mal et j'ai tué_

**But I continue learning** (mais je continue à apprendre)

_Mais j'essaie d'en tirer des leçons_

_  
_**I never meant to do those things to you** (je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ces choses)

_Je suis si dur et glacial avec toi_

**And so I have to say before I go** (et aussi je dois dire avant de partir)

_Je suis désolé_

**That I just want you to know** (ce que je veux que tu saches)

_Et je voudrais que tu saches _

**I've found a reason for me** (j'ai trouvé une raison pour moi)

_Que tu as éclairé ma vie_

_  
_**To change who I used to be** (de changer qui j'étais)

_Tu as brisé la cage de mon coeur_

**A reason to start over new** (une raison pour recommencer à zéro)

_Tu m'as offert une nouvelle chance_

**And the reason is you** (et la raison c'est toi)

_Shuishi_

**I'm sorry that I hurt you** (je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé)

_Je ne devrais pas te traîter comme je le fais_

**It's something I must live with everyday** (c'est quelquechose avec quoi je dois vivre chaque jour)

_Mais j'ai beau lutter, c'est plus fort que moi_

**And all the pain I put you through** (et toute la peine que je t'ai faite)

_Je déteste te voir et te faire pleurer_

_  
_I** wish that I could take it all away **(j'espère que je pourrais l'enlever en entier)

_Je voudrais tant pouvoir te consoler_

_  
_**And be the one who catches all your tears **(et être celui qui capturera toutes tes larmes)

_Et transformer tes larmes en sourire_

**Thats why I need you to hear** (c'est pour quoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes)

_Alors pardonne-moi  
_  
**I've found a reason for me** (j'ai trouvé une raison pour moi)

_Tu m'agaces mais je tiens tellement à toi_

**To change who I used to be** (de changer qui j'étais)

_Je vais essayer de faire des efforts_

**A reason to start over new** (une raison pour recommencer à zéro)

_Pour t'offrir rien qu'un peu de l'amour que tu me donnes_

**And the reason is you** (et la raison c'est toi)

_Parce que c'est toi_

_**  
**_**You, you, you **(toi, toi, toi)

_Shuishi..._

I'm not a perfect person (je ne suis pas une personne parfaite)

_Je suis un écrivain solitaire et froid_

**  
I never meant to do those things to you **(je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ces choses)

_Et je t'ai encore blessé ce matin_

**  
And so I have to say before I go **(et aussi je dois dire avant de partir)

_Et tu as claqué la porte en pleurant_

**  
That I just want you to know **(ce que je veux que tu saches)

_Reviens maintenant, s'il te plaît_

I've found a reason for me (j'ai trouvé une raison pour moi)

_Tu es mon opposé_

**  
To change who I used to be **(de changer qui j'étais)

_Mais je vais faire de mon mieux_

**  
A reason to start over new **(une raison pour recommencer à zéro)

_Pour te faire savoir que tu es irremplaçable_

_**  
**_**And the reason is you **(et la raison c'est toi)

_Et que je t'…, c'est si dur à dire pour moi, mais reviens vite, tu me manques Shuishi…_ » 

J'arrêtai la musique mais continuai mon monologue à voix haute : _« Shuishi, si seulement tu avais pu entendre cette chanson et mes commentaires sur celle-ci, si seulement tu étais là, j'aurais pu t'offrir ces paroles pour m'excuser, pour te faire comprendre… Si seulement tu étais rentré, j'aurais pu… »_

- Tu aurais pu quoi, Yuki ? Moi j'ai trouvé que les paroles et ce que tu as dit avec étaient magnifiques.

Je me retournai au son de la voix qui m'avait interrompu. Shuishi était là, debout, ses cheveux roses en bataille et les yeux humides.

- Tu as tout entendu alors ?

Il fit oui de la tête. J'avais honte mais l'essentiel était qu'il soit de retour. Je respirai un grand coup et dit :

- Par-don Shuishi pour ce matin. Je suis dé-so-lé.

Il tenta de résister mais me sauta dans les bras quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je t'aimeuhhhhh Yuuukiiiii !

Je soupirai.

- Oui, je sais.

Je le conduisis dans la chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Il fallait que je me fasse pardonner.

Alors que la lune, argentée et ronde, brillait dans le ciel, Yuki et Shuishi goûtaient une fois de plus à leur amour à travers des gestes, des caresses et des baisers. Quand le soleil se lèvera, l'incident sera clos mais l' écrivain s'était promis de faire des efforts.


End file.
